Bone screws are known from practice that are used in medicine to rejoin bones after a fracture, to anchor bone plates, or, in the case of spongiosis screws, to anchor implants to vertebrae. Such bone screws often remain permanently in the body of the patient and thus have to perform their intended function for a long period of time without detaching under load.